rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Tukargue Bwanfein'r
Phyiscal Appearance Tall and sculpted, (Think Michael Phelps, not Arnold Swartz ) Tribal tatoos run from his skull, to his back, and spreading down to his arms and legs in a swirling, grotesque form of camouflage. Unusually white teeth, though this may just be due to the contrast with his incredibly dark skin. He is clean shaven, as is the custom of his tribe in honor of their ancestors. Faint discolorations indicate scars, either ritual scarring or wounds from his hunts and battles. Tukargue's voice is deep and rich, (Not quite James Earl Jones, but close ) but he is often difficult to understand due to his poor grasp of the common tongue. He is incredibly agile, able to pick his way through places most would think impassable with great speed. Coupled with his great strength and his mithril spear, this makes him a deadly opponent. His background as a hunter also makes him very adept at concealing himself and moving with little if any noise. Personality Tukargue was a hunter, and as such he has become accustomed to silence. He generally will not speak to you unless you annoy him or in some way greatly compel him to do so. In battle he is fearless, his cries striking terror into his enemies. If you are so lucky as to befriend him, you have earned a friend who is loyal, willing to die on your behalf, and fun loving. Tukargue is fiercely devoted to the honor of his ancestors and invokes prayers to them frequently. Woe to whomever disturbs him during these most sacred times. Abilities Tukargue is a master of living off the land, and possibly even what some would call "Guerrilla Warfare". He is a master with spear, and knife, though with his strength and speed he is also an adept unarmed combatant. His years of hunting and his tattoos make him stealthy, able to sneak through forests and jungle silently, and unseen. His strength is impressive, as is his size, though interestingly enough he is very agile despite his size. He wears almost no armor, as he is not accustomed to it. What he does wear is light and fragmented, bracers, a belt, and shoulder guards. Biography Tukargue was born to the Jai'Wanni tribe of Karamja 25 years ago, son of three of the mightiest warriors in the village. (Don't ask, strange customs) From the time he could lift a spear, his Hunt-fathers taught him the ways of the Grahhk, the Jungle Wolf, and the Shaikahan. Like many others, he learned well, and the great Shaman blessed him, saying he would be greatest of the tribe's warriors. By the time he was twelve he was a head taller and a shoulder wider than any other boy in the village. The villagers called this good omen and praised the ancestors and the great Shaman. At this time the young men were sent out with nothing, no clothing, no shelter, no weapon, and were told to bring back the head of a Jogre or not come back. While Tukargue strode through the thorny underbrush, he came across a strange sight: Men of metal, with strange spears lay as though dead or asleep near one of the great beast-caves. Approaching cautiously with his makeshift spear, he saw stuck in one of the men a spear, made of mithril, though he did not know what metal it was. Hefting it and jabbing it into a tree, he decided it was a good spear, and adopted it as his own. He carries it to this day. With this spear, he slew his Jogre, and came back to the village long before the other boys. This was seen as another fulfillment of the great Shaman's name and much honor was showered upon both of them. The boy was then girded in the coverings of a man, and his name became Bwanfein'r, meaning "Friend of the Wolf-Spirit". Within the next year, tragedy befell the village, as many were slain by a strange beast that no one could see or hear. Tukargue's father's went out to confront it, and never returned. The village saw this as a bad omen and buried their dead and wept bitterly. They placed the blame upon A'eni'tei, who had been born to Tukargue's mother two years before, robbing her mother of life upon birth. Tukargue loved his sister deeply, and placed her under the protection of Dir'Mol Ro. While he lived, if any harm should come to her from a Bwana, he would repay the blood shed a thousand times over. His ferocity and reputation protected her from harm for eight years. Tukargue ventured into the deepest jungles, bringing the greatest kills, hunting the most dangerous beasts of the island. He was known throughout the island, and his name brought fear to those outside his tribe. Under him his tribe prospered and his people became great. However in spite of this, he never chose a life-mate to rear sons for his name. When he was eighteen a strange new threat came to the jungle. Again the strange sickness claimed villagers of many tribes. But when they were taken to be buried, they rose again, along with those who had passed on before them. But there was no joy in this, for they were not as they were in life, but rather mindless, slaying beasts, having no respect for the ancestors or the life of the jungle. Flesh dropped from their bones like water, and they would not die. The great Shaman declared that A'eni'tei was the cause of this and said she must be sacrificed. Tukargue spoke out against him in the great hut, reminding them of his Dir'Mol Ro, but their fear of him was nothing to the fear of the dead ones. A'eni'tei was taken, and twelve hunt-brothers of Tukargue were required to hold him back. As her blood painted the stones red, a great rage overcame Tukargue, he broke free of his brothers and reached forward, snapping the neck of the great Shaman. With this deed done, he howled as though a Shaikahan, and turned his spear against his village. Soon after, he fled the dead ones in the jungle, coming to the land where outsiders lived on the island, "Brimhaven". As he attempted to obtain help from these strange men, he was attacked, and placed in chains, then taken to one of the great trees that floated on the waters. He saw nothing but darkness for many days, battling off sickness in the ship with his sheer will. When the ship arrived, he nearly broke free of his new captors, strange men who spoke a strange tongue. He was again subdued, and placed in chains in a cell with other men, most of which were not great warriors as he. One day, he was led out, again into the beautiful life-giving sun, given his spear and his chains were cut free. He found himself in a strange hut of stone with no roof, though it was very tall. A hiss came from high on the wall. He looked at the figure, not knowing he looked upon General Khazard himself. He then utter a howl of despair, for a dead one was his captor. The General chuckled and ordered the release of many beasts, Giant Scorpions, Men the size of mountains, strange beasts from faraway lands. For many days this was Tukargue's life...Survival. Then, one day as fate would have it, as he battled a huge creature, twelve foot tall, brilliant red, with evil, dripping claws. Gnomes attacked the place, their siege engines blowing holes in the wall. Tukargue escaped in the chaos, fleeing to the wild forests and avoiding recapture. Now, he travels the mainland, mistrustful of these strange peoples Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Karamjan Category:Male